


A Night on the Town

by WinterCutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Night Clubs, Sneaking Out, Time Travel, child!gabriel, cross dressing, teenage!Lucifer, teenage!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a teenage Lucifer dresses up in a dress and goes to a night club with a teenage Michael trouble ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Town

_"Hey, Micha, will you come here?"_ Lucifer calls out to Micha in their private link.

 _"Yeah i'll be there in a moment Luce."_ Michael uses his grace to manifest himself as an 18 year old male with short brown hair, 5 feet 10 innches tall with blue eyes in Lucifer's room.

"What is it you ne..." Michael finds himself speechless at the sight of Lucifer.

Lucifer had manifested himself in his favorite image, a blond teenage boy about 16 years old, 5 feet 5 inches in height with gray eyes, and he was wearing and pale yellow floral print dress that fell to his knees.

Lucifer blushes at him. "So what do you think Micha?"

Michael grins at him. "You look absolutely ravishing Luce." Michael approaches him and wraps his arms around Lucifers waist bending down to capture his lips in a kiss.

Lucifer pulls back from the kiss and smiles up at him. "I was thinking. Maybe you could take us to the future tonight. We could visit one of those night clubs we heard about last time."

Michael smiles down at him. "It'll have to be after everyone goes to bed." Michael places a chaste kiss to Lucifer's lips and teleports out of the room.

The rest of the day in heaven goes fairly slowly and by the time nightfall comes Lucifer is practically giddy with excitement. He had changed into a slinky silver dress that ended mid thigh and had been called a halter top by some girls looking at it, underneath he was wearing a pair or white tights and black flats. He had spiked his hair up slightly so that some of it flopped down in his face.

Michael teleported into his room wearing a simple pair of black slacks, a white button up shirt and black loafers, and he had slicked his hair back. "Are you ready to go?" 

Lucifer adds a little bit of glitter to his hair and cheek bones. "Yup I'm ready Micha." He practically bounces over to Michael and wraps his arms around the elder's waist.

Lucifer looks around to see where Michael had taken them frownd. "Where are we?"

Michaels smiles and leads him out of the alley. "From what I remember there's this club called Temptations a couple blocks away." He walks in the direction of the club and wraps an arm around Lucifer's shoulders. "This is the year 2014, it is mid-autumn, and we are in Atlanta, Georgia."

They get to the club a few minutes later and cut to the front of the line. The bouncer let them in without a problem after a little mind manipulation.

Lucifer immediately pulls Michael to the dance floor where they stay for several songs.

"Hey, Luce, I'm going to get us a drink." Michael half yells the words hoping Luce heard them over the music.

Lucifer nods having a slight idea what Micha was doing when he saw him headed to the bar. He continues dancing by himself until he feels someone grab his arm roughly. "Hey sweet thing wanna dance?"

 _"Michael help._ He yanks his arm out of the man's grip and spins around to face him. The man is leering at him disgustingly. "No thank you I'm here with someone."

"Well I don see 'em around." He reaches out to hhgrab Lucifer's arm again.

Michael grabs the guys wrist before he can touch Lucifer again and squeezes it just short of fracturing the bones. "That's because you didn't look hard enough. He's with me, and I would appreciate it greatly if you would keep your filthy hands off of my angel."

Michael gives the man's wrist another squeeze before letting it go. "Come on Luce, we're leaving."

The man grabs Michael's shoulder to stop him. "You ain't goin nowhere until I say so."

Lucifer watches the exchange with wide eyes. _'Apparently the man is an idiot. I know Miichael almost broke his.wrist when he gabbed him like that.'_

Michael sends a subconscious thought to the people around them to get out of the way and to ignore them. Once they have parted he grabs the man's arm and flips him over his shoulder onto the dance floor. "That is for touching Luce."

He crouches down and takes the man's throat in his hands. "I could kill you right here and now and none of these people will notice until I'm gone and they won't remember me at all. I don't even have to touch you."

Michael grins maniacly and spreads his incoporeal wings in an intimidating fashion. "I am an arch angel and a warrior of heaven. With a snap of my fingers I could kill you or erase your existence completely."

Lucifer grabs Michael's arm and pulls at him. "Thank you Micha. I'm pretty sure you put the fear of father into him. He pissed his pants. Can we just go home now?" 

Michael stands up and wraps an arm around Lucifer. "Yeah lets go." He teleports them back to Luce's room. The man would later remember harassing a young woman while he was drunk and her boyfried almost breaking hjs wrist. He gave up alcohol the next day and never touched anyone without permission again.

"Micha... Luce... What are you doing up?" Gabriel was standing in the doorway watching them. "You was out past bedtime. I'm gonna tell daddy."

Michael crouches down to Gabriel's eye level and smiles at him. "We went to get you something from the future Gabe. It's called chocolate." Michael gives Gabriel a Hershey bar he had picked up on one of their previous trips.

"Now if you keep this real quiet. We'll keep bringing you things okay." Michael watches Gabe nod and run off with the chocolate bar.

"You're going to have him addicted to that stuff." Luce shakes his head.

Micharl smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek. "Get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any and all typos as i am writing this on my phone.


End file.
